


Read to Me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [11]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: ❝ Did you feel him/her/them kick!? ❞ for elorcan please!!! Your writing is gorgeous! 😘
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Read to Me

Elide sat in her favourite chair, reading in the afternoon sun. Lorcan did the same in the armchair across from her. But instead of reading a novel he went over reports and other paperwork he had insisted he take care of.

She didn’t like it that Lorcan had taken on some of her work, but Elide let him. It took the edge off his territorial fae nonsense which had been steadily increasing with each passing week of the pregnancy. The baby was becoming more and more active, for weeks Elide had been feeling movements and kicks. It had come to the time when they could be felt from the outside, Elide had been able to feel it a few times but every time she called Lorcan over or placed his hand where she had felt the movements only moments before the baby stopped. Elide knew it left him feeling disappointed. He pretended like it didn’t but she knew him well enough to know.

Lorcan let out a heavy sigh and he put down one stack of papers and reached for another. Elide decided to take pity on him.

“Will you read to me?” She asked sweetly.

“I still have the guard reports and schedules to go over,” Lorcan said without looking up.

“They can wait. My eyes are tired but I want to know what happens next,” Elide explained. “So indulge your wife and read to me.”

Lorcan looked up, his dark eyes narrowed for a moment but softened when Elide smiled at him.

“Who am I to deny you?” Lorcan stood and placed a kiss on Elide’s forehead as he took the book from her hands. As he sat back in his chair Elide closed her eyes and Lorcan began to read. His deep voice was soothing and Elide rested her hands on her stomach as she relaxed.

She was startled when her baby moved suddenly. Lorcan didn’t notice and kept reading. Elide placed her hand right over where she assumed the baby would be and after a few moments she felt a kick against her hand. She smiled at the sensation. Lorcan continued to read and again and again the baby kicked. One particularly sharp kick made her jump, drawing Lorcan’s attention.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his face concerned.

In the momentary silence the baby stilled.

Elide nodded. “Keep reading but come over here.”

Lorcan didn’t question her, only rose to come sit by her chair on the floor. When Lorcan began reading once more the baby began to resume their movements as well. Elide bit her lip as her eyes started to well with tears.

“Elide?”

“Keep going, give me your hand,” Elide said quietly.

Lorcan once again did as she asked. She took his hand and placed it where she hoped the baby would move.

And there it was.

Lorcan’s head snapped up, delighted surprise written all over his face.

“Did you feel them kick?” Elide asked. Lorcan nodded. “They like your voice. Ever since you started reading they haven’t stopped moving.”

There was a look of awe on Lorcan’s face as his eyes looked from where his hand lay to Elide’s stomach. Words seemed to be beyond him.

Elide put a hand on his cheek wiping away the stray tear that had fallen. “Keep reading.”

Lorcan cleared his throat before her started reading again, keeping one hand on Elide’s stomach. And just as Elide had said, the baby moved and kicked. It made them both laugh to the point Lorcan couldn’t read anymore.

“Maybe they don’t like my voice,” Lorcan said as he smiled. “Already rebelling against their father.”

Elide let out a surprised sound as she received a particularly sharp kick.

“Please don’t be self deprecating, at least for my sake. I don’t think the baby likes it.”


End file.
